A Hidden Love Story
by spirit0flight
Summary: It's the love story that was unknown by all. The love story of Toph Beifong and a man named Kanto. A drabble series!
1. First Meeting

Start of Something New

**Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar : Legend of Korra / The Last Airbender so therefore, I do not own the characters. But I do own the stories.**

It was the nth anniversary of the end of the 100 year war, and a huge party was held in a fancy ballroom in Republic City to mark the years of peace. As usual, the war heroes were there – the Avatar and his gang – to celebrate. Aang and Katara were busy entertaining the press who loaded them with questions on how they ended the war and what were the Avatar's plans for the future, Zuko – also the same except that the questions were mostly about the Fire Nation and its well-being. Suki and Sokka were sitting at the dinner table staring at the food with wide sparkly eyes, for Sokka that is. Everyone in team Avatar seems to be busy, except for a lone blind Earthbender who decided to spend the party outside where there were so much lesser people than inside the fancy ballroom. Of course, Toph hated fancy parties. She was dressed in noble Earth Kingdom robes, and that's one thing she hated the most about parties. The said Earthbender, or now Chief of Police in Republic City, was slouching against the rails of the gazebo bench. She'd practice her earthbending and metalbending but Katara had warned her before the party, not to mess up anything or destroy anything and Toph had also promised not to.

Toph huffed, blowing strands of hair that covered her eyes. All her friends were busy in the ballroom and there she was, unable to do anything due to a stupid promise she made with Sugar Queen. She was about to ditch the whole stupid party when she felt heavy footsteps making its way to the gazebo. She thought it was Zuko or one of her officers, but she can't seem to make out the heartbeat and footsteps of the stranger that had willingly took a seat next to her.

"Who you?" Toph asked, kind of rudely.

The mystery person chuckled. It was a man, and no man have ever approached Toph the way he did.

"You're Toph aren't you?" The man asked, and Toph took note of how deep and silvery his voice is. She surprisingly found it pleasant.

"Yeah. . I am. And you?" She replied rather softly.

"I'm Kanto. It's really a pleasure to meet you, Miss Toph." He greeted with a smile.

The blind earthbender nodded and looked away, her eyes facing what seems to be the floor. She swung her legs as she rested her hands by her side. She felt the weight next to her and thought that the Kanto guy was about to leave, but she was astonished when a warm hand envelopes hers that was resting on the bench.

"You know, you're beautiful for a Chief of Police," he said as he inched his face closer to hers.

Her cheeks reddened slightly as she felt his breath on her cheeks, but that seemed to be the starting. He gave her blushing cheeks a soft peck before chuckling softly and letting go of her hand.

"Hope to see you again, beautiful Chief." Kanto bowed and left with a smile, leaving the Chief astounded and totally speechless.

a/n: Hello everyone c: I'm wondering if I should make this story into a continuous drabble series or just post random drabbles about Toph x Kanto here. I accept critiques in any way possible and I will improve my writing from now onwards! Anyway, does anyone hope for more?


	2. Second

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra / The Last Airbender but I do own the story.**

The second time they met was in the hospital. Some people had gotten hurt because of an explosion caused by the Triple Threat Triad and unfortunately, Kanto was involved in it as a victim. Katara was tending to him, healing the burns and scars that covered his torso when Toph barged into the room to make sure everyone was okay and was about to ask for witnesses when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, beautiful Chief."

The comment caught both Katara and Toph off-guard. The waterbender tried to stifle a laughter while the Chief scowled before remembering that she was there to work, not entertain a flirt. Toph ignored the comment made by the man before proceeding to ask about any leads or witnesses on where the Triple Threat Triad went to; only to have no one knowing. And when the room got quieter, the man spoke up again.

"Beautiful Chief, already ignoring me, hm?"

"You two know each other?" Katara asked, amused at the exchange.

Toph just frowned and stomped her foot, causing the whole room to shake slightly on impact.

"We met on the anniversary of Aang's victory," Toph said, before continuing, "I'm heading out. I have work to do."

"May we meet again, beautiful Chief," his sweet voice rang again and she slammed the door shut.

a/n: It's been a while, and another drabble is up now! I'm gonna update this weekly now, so is anyone with me? and it's a continuous drabble.


	3. Third Time's a Charm? Nah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender / The Legend of Korra, but I do own the story.**

The third time they met - Toph found out that he was an officer in training. She barely has time to check on the training officers so she didn't really know what was going on in that place, until that day when she decided to pay the Police Academy a short visit. The familiar heartbeat had caught her attention and she thought hard to remember whose it was until that silvery deep voice was heard.

"Beautiful chief, we meet again."

Though it was rather soft, everyone in the room could hear it. The two officers who came along with Toph had their hands on their mouths as they snickered softly at the trainee's remarks. Toph scowled in response before she stomped her foot and everyone straightened up at her actions. The trainers all assembled in front of the Chief to let her know about the well-being of the academies and some minor problems that they have ran into, and the Chief listened to all of them but at the same time was trying her best to ignore the feeling of someone _staring_ at her.

Kanto had his gaze fixed on the Chief's beautiful features. He noted on how her skin was so porcelain-like, almost flawless he could say. Her big pale green eyes so alluring to him, even if they were of no use. Her lips looks so kissable, damn he would do anything to kiss those pink lips of hers and-

"Why are you staring at the Chief?" Zhang, a trainee officer, distracted Kanto's thoughts with the question.

Kanto immediately diverted his gaze away from the Chief and he looked over at Zhang, frowning as he jabbed his elbow against the man's chest.

"I wasn't looking. I happened to be staring into her direction," He reasoned out, which was an obvious lie.

"You think no one heard you calling her 'Beautiful Chief' huh? After all that, I really think you have the hots for her."

He groaned at Zhang's reply and was about to threaten the latter with a smack only to hear his trainer shouting for everyone to get in positions. Zhang immediately went but Kanto looked over to where the Chief had previously been standing, only to find no one there.

She must have already went back.

Kanto sighed and resumed training once again, hoping to catch another glimpse of his favorite Chief soon enough.


End file.
